La fleur aux dents
by Voracity666
Summary: Songfic sur la fleur aux dents de Joe Dassin. Marian Cross boit pour changer, il tend l'oreille, écoute une chanson, et repense à sa vie, son but, son œuvre...


**Quand je l'écoute, maintenant, j'y pense toujours !**

**Bon, je suis toujours pas certaines de cette version, donc il y a un risque que ça change !**

**Sinon, je n'avais pas lu le tome 17 à ce moment !**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Écroulé dans un confortable fauteuil de velours rouge, le maréchal Cross amenait une énième bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres... Le silence planait dans la pièce, au point qu'on pouvait percevoir les bribes d'une radio non loin, et une chanson dont les paroles se détachaient dans le calme ambiant._

**J'ai dépensé ma jeunesse  
Comme une poignée de monnaie **

**J'ai fait un peu de tout, un peu partout  
Sans savoir rien faire  
La fleur aux dents  
C'était tout ce que j'avais  
Mais je savais bien  
Que toutes les femmes  
Du monde m'attendaient **

_Et elles m'attendent toujours... Soupira le maréchal, un sourire au bord des lèvres, les yeux dans le vague._

_Avalant une énième rasade, il se laissa bercer par les paroles qui lui rappelaient sa propre vie. Marquant le rythme en secouant légèrement sa bouteille ambrée et en la scrutant profondément, comme si toutes les réponses aux questions se bousculant dans sa tête y étaient inscrites... On ne sait jamais ?_

**Il y a des filles dont on rêve  
Et celles avec qui l'on dort  
Il y a des filles qu'on regrette  
Et celles qui laissent des remords  
Il y a des filles que l'on aime  
Et celles qu'on aurait pu aimer  
Puis un jour il y a la femme  
Qu'on attendait **

_Caroline, Charlotte, Fabienne, Madeleine, Anna-Maria, Monicá, Mitsuko, Fukiko, Fiona, Anaïs... Tant de prénoms appartenant à tant de femmes dont il se rappelait à peine le visage... Toutes ces pauvres âmes qu'il avait roulé par de belles paroles pour les mettre dans son lit et leur voler leur argent, s'enfuyant comme un voleur avant qu'elles ne se réveillent et leur laissant payer les nombreuses notes qu'il semait dans son passage..._

_Et puis, il y avait Elle... Celle qui n'avait jamais voulu céder malgré tout les compliments décernés, les cadeaux offerts (une première en dehors des fleurs volées !), les promesses dites... Un véritable défi qu'il cherchait à gagner à chacun de ses nombreux et fréquents passages dans sa ville originaire. Elle ne lui accordait que de rares et pâles sourires, lui faisait des signes de la main lui prouvant qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle ne se préoccupait guère de lui._

_Mais quand il regardait droit devant lui, il savait parfaitement que dans le monde, et vers la fin de sa vie, une femme l'attendait pour achever ensemble le sentier de leur vie..._

**J'ai connu des lits de camp  
Bien plus doux qu'un oreiller  
Et des festins de roi  
Sur le zinc d'un buffet de gare  
J'ai connu bien des gens  
Je les ai tous bien aimés  
Mais dans leur visages au fond  
Je n'ai rien fait que te chercher **

_J'ai dormi dans tant de lieux différents... continua-t-il de penser. Je pourrais faire un guide touristique, limite ! Je parle même pas au niveau bouffe... Hé, pas une mauvaise idée, ça..._

_Des gens, il en avait vu de toutes sortes... Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de scruter leurs traits à la recherche de __**LA**__ perle, comme tant d'autres avant lui..._

**Il y a des filles dont on rêve  
Et celles avec qui l'on dort  
Il y a des filles qu'on regrette  
Et celles qui laissent des remords  
Il y a des filles que l'on aime  
Et celles qu'on aurait pu aimer  
Puis un jour il y a la femme  
Qu'on attendait **

_Joëlle, Marine, Margotte, Dalida, Jeanne, Jennifer, Nunha, Rhyme, Morgane, Claude, Martine, Michèle, Josèpha et sa soeur Joséphine, Myriam, Amandine et Amanda, Annouchka, Noémie, Annaële, Naomie..._

_La liste était très longue, de tous pays, de toutes nationalités..._

**Un jour ici, l'autre là  
Un jour riche et l'autre pas  
J'avais faim de tout voir, de tout savoir  
J'avais tellement à faire  
À me tromper de chemin tant de fois  
J'ai quand même fini par trouver  
Celui qui mène à toi**

_Un jour en Allemagne, le lendemain au Danemark... Ça, c'est des vacances ! Pensa-t-il encore tout en se saoulant davantage._

_Riche ? Il ne l'avait jamais été ! Ou alors, très peu de temps... De toutes façons, c'était jamais lui qui payait ses propres dettes... Les Jasdebi, Allen, une pauvre inconnue auquel il aurait retroussé le jupon..._

_Ce qu'il voulait ? Ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur ? LA retrouver (et payer toutes ses dettes mais ça, hein...) et pouvoir la lier à lui pour l'éternité... Il devait bien y avoir une formule ou un rite quelconque pour s'allonger la vie, nan ?_

_Se tromper de chemin ? Fort possible, il est vrai que ce n'était pas en détroussant les bourses et les jupes des femmes qu'il arriverait à monter dans l'estime de qui que ce soit... Voire, même pas dans sa propre estime !_

**Il y a des filles dont on rêve  
Et celles avec qui l'on dort  
Il y a des filles qu'on regrette  
Et celles qui laissent des remords  
Il y a des filles que l'on aime  
Et celles qu'on aurait pu aimer  
Puis un jour il y a la femme  
Qu'on attendait **

_Nikita, Marielle, Natacha, Anita, Constance, Garance, Clémence, Florence, Viviane, Amélie, Marie, Délicia, Eugénie, Lize, Sarah, Audrey, Nadia, Laurane, Lorraine, Laurine, Soléne, Lutamé, Joana, Camille, Roxane, Anne, Emilie, Laure, Philippine, Lucille, Océane, Chloé, Kelly, Marie-Angélique, Leslie, Norah, Jane, Lucie, Eléonore, Manon, Marion, Tamara, Victoire, Tiphaine, Megane, Wendy, Elise, Fabiola, Delphine, Maud, Thérèse, Maÿlis, Mahaut, Oriane, Dariane, Elodie, Tanya, Mélissa, Lacey, Floriane, Flora, Sioban, Catherine, Marina, Isabelle, Dominique..._

* * *

**Voracity666**_ (J'ai utilisé beaucoup de noms des filles de mes classes)  
_


End file.
